When monitoring and working with servers and large networked environments, power users and internet technology (IT) support use powerful, bulky machines that can access the servers and network environments and debug errors that occur. The servers run multiple computing processes to support the needs of an organization. Errors with the servers, processes and networked environment may occur without warning. Having a system, such as the servers, processes and network environment, offline to debug errors, especially in enterprise computing spheres, may result in heavy financial losses proportional to the amount of downtime of the servers, processes and network environment. When servers go offline or errors accumulate over time in software and hardware, scheduled maintenance checks are no longer adequate.